I'm Yours Forever
by Jericho64
Summary: **Warning: will contain lemons, not as much** More Jack and Carly stories coming up soon in the mean time, ENJOY


I'm Yours Forever

It had been 4-8 years now and everything is falling into place. They are officially boyfriend and girlfriend after all this time. Carly loved the fact that she is with him now. A day before they went on a date and enjoy the night together, so the next day she invited him for dinner tonight after his turbo duel with Crow, he headed over to Carly's apartment. Once he arrived he presented her with flowers and a kiss on a check that make Carly squeal and make Jack giggled slightly and he enters into her home and begin eating. Soon it was over Jack begin to have doubts about this relationship nothing bad from Carly, just him. He is not use to it and tried really hard to enjoy the night.

"I am so pleased that you enjoy my cooking for once" said Carly with a smile while picking up the dishes in the living room and move toward the kitchen

"it's not everyday I get a home cooked meal and pleased to see you improve of it too" said jack with a smart mouth remark keeping it positive

*then the conversation continues between the two as Jack goes into the kitchen and sits in the dining room chair watching the future love of his life washing dishes*

"Carly, I wanted to talk to you about something and…. You know... *rubbing his hands together nervously* I am having a hard…hard time saying... I-I" Jack paused and starting to shake while putting his head down and putting his pair of hands on the back of his neck

"Jackie! Jackie please calm down *while hugging him* It's gonna be okay. Just tell me what you need to say and I promise nothing will-" jack lifted his head looking towards carly

"C-C-Carly. I-I- I wanted to tell you that-"

*he paused for a moment and look deep into her eyes for a quick second and while carly blushes back at the blondes purple lavender eyes Jack quickly grab carly's waists as she sits like she was going to ride him with her legs spread and she blushes and begin to feel hot in her cheeks even Jack felt something like his pants were getting tighter, yet the matter in hand was him telling Carly his feelings"

"Carly. I want you to know that no matter what happens in this outcome just so you know…um.. nothing between us will change."

Carly was feeling impatient but kept her composure with him because she knew that he is not good at expressing his emotion and just walk it off like nothing happened, yet when he is with her, he felt confident so he just let it out

"I LOVE YOU"

Carly paused and let his outburst sink into her mind and soul. Her dreams are turning into a reality.

She thought about it how she went from the girl who chases Jack Atlas to get attention and asking for a interview for a paper into something more a relationship perhaps. He cares for her so much and she can feel his hands run up and down her spine causing her to build chills she could not take it no more she knew her answer

She took her hands and cup them into jack's face closed her eyes and kissed him. Jack then kissed Carly back with lust and passion. He picked her up having her legs wrapped around him Moaning and enjoy his luscious lips then moves her hands to wrap her arms around jack's neck.

Her heart and mind races and starts to think of how long she waited for him. His touch, feeling his skin and kiss and just to have him all hers. She continue to kiss him and took this romance to Carly's bedroom

Carly's Room

Jack still kissing Carly, he moaned a little bit but not to let Carly hear him he lays her down on her bed and kept on kissing her and moving his hands down to her butt and squeezes them causing Carly to squeal and break the kiss to catch both of their breathes staring into each other eyes

"Jack *while catching her breath* I forgot to respond to what you and I love you too. I always loved-"

Jack interrupted Carly as he closed his eyes and kissed Carly to shut her up. Carly closed her eyes once more and kissed him back as if he already knew Carly loved him back. The pace grew more and more with lust inside their bodies and moments later they undress themselves until they were naked and under the covers. These feelings these two had for each other grew

So much lust, passion and love they both give each other until Jack broke the kiss again to catch their breathe again and quickly Jack had to ask,

"Carly. Wait. I feel like… well not really…but before anything happens tonight, I have to ask you if you are virgin?"

"Yes I am"

*Jack thinks this through as this was his first time too, yet he stares at his beautiful naked woman of his life being cover he knew he couldn't stand it. He wanted her now in his body and soul so he can feel her insides too, however he needed to be real for a moment*

"TBH Carly I am too. I know this will hurt a lot but promise me one thing if you are ever in pain and this is too much, I need you to tell me."

"I… I promise jack" Carly then cupped her hands into Jack's gorgeous face and using this lets her know that she will be okay.

Then Jack begins to make his position with pulling out the condom he had under neath the sheets and begins to put it on. At first Carly got irritated with Jack putting on safety protection, yet its good to be safe she thought and went along with it even though she on a pill. Jack removes the sheets that was covering Carly's naked body and begins to go inside her, but before he does, she touches her to feel the soft and smooth skin he obsessed and crave for. He needed her now so much and couldn't take it. He grabbed her glasses and place them on a stool lamp and goes inside her.

He groaned with the pain going inside her but he didn't care for it as for Carly she moaned and groan in pain with tears dropping down her face. She wanted to stop but she waited far too long for him and just fight the pain even though it still hurts.

" I'm deep inside you. You feel so good and warm...- *he can tell that she was in pain he wanted to ask if he should stop but that would break her heart but he had to ask he cared too much* "Carly my darling, do you want me stop?"

*Carly feeling shook yet feeling calm and relax* "No Jack. I'm fine. I feel pain yes but it will fade away. Please I wanna feel your love. Please"

"Oh I will. Come here" Jack said with sexy voice he gives to her and kisses her with love and lust he has and begins to thrust and made passion love to Carly

She moaned like crazy while kissing him when she still feels pain but she didn't care she loved him so much she couldn't believe what was happening to her. They break the kiss and Carly wrapped her arms and goes with the rhythm she was given. She moaned his name so much he went deeper and deeper inside of her

"Oh Jack! Oooo don't stop!" said Carly grabbing his hair with lust.

"Never" he replied and they continues to make love to each other.

30 minutes Later…..

Catching their breathe laying on the opposite sides of the bed Jack gently grab Carly's arm in a sign to hug him their the end of their love making as Carly place her head on his chest

"Wow. Jack. That was…. Amazing"

"it was. Just remember one thing"

"Which is"

*he grabs Carly's hand with his hand* "I'm all yours forever, Carly. No ifs, ands or buts. You are my whole life now."

"And you are mines too, Jackie"

"I love you Carly"

"I love you too my sweet king, Jack"

Later on they both cleaned themselves up and fixed Carly's room and both turn in for the night as Jack hugs Carly from behind


End file.
